


It Has To Be Today

by batsgalore



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Batman #24, F/M, Feels, I wanted to write batcat and I couldn't think of anything so this might suck, Selina's POV, bruce's pov, oh well I like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsgalore/pseuds/batsgalore
Summary: The emotions of Bruce Wayne in the moments leading up to his proposal to Selina Kyle.





	It Has To Be Today

It was especially dark out tonight. Selina had been used to Gotham's smoggy and starless nights by now, but tonight was different. She sensed a certain peace upon the streets. It was impossible to imagine any peace in Gotham for any resident of the deadly city, but Selina felt it. She loved it. And she felt that it was a perfect night for mischief. 

Selina walked out of her bathroom to find her suit and boots. Her many cats swarmed her feet mewing and purring for her attention. She disregarded their affection, accustomed to their cries. She continued in the dark to pull on her leather wear, still unsure of what called her to the outside. 

Gotham had been noticeably calmer as of late, however, still holding the highest crime rate on the planet. But any Gothamite suspected the stillness of the nights and days that have passed. Criminals seemed to have what they needed and villains had what they wanted. Whatever meeting the bad guys had had to slow down, Selina was obviously not included.

She opened her window above a storefront and looked over the filthy city. Flickering neon lights and black smoke warmed her heart, reminding her of who she was and what she came from. She pulled her goggles on over her face and leaped without a second thought. 

-

Today had to be the day, Bruce felt it in his gut. He'd been arguing with himself about this for years now. He was so scared, too scared of what she would say...what others would say. Bruce never had a care in his life about what anyone would say about the actions he took and he never planned to. But this was something no one--including himself--expected to ever happen so he couldn't expect anyone to take it well. 

But it had to be today. He had to ask her. He had no option.

After his experience with his father from the other timeline, the one Barry introduced him to, things changed in his heart. His father told him to stop being who he was. Batman. That took him by surprise, no one really ever told him to stop and meant it. Alfred tried of course but he was like a father to Bruce anyways. He never listened to Alfred's cries of disapproval, telling him it was his duty. But when his real father told him, standing alive right in front of him, it changed him. For now, he was going to take one step at a time to reach his happiness.

Bruce chose to ride his cycle tonight, he didn't really need anything special. Cruising the empty streets, he noticed how oddly quiet it was...he didn't like it. Too much silence in Gotham almost always meant there was chaos to follow. Of course there was the rain pattering lightly that carried some sound through the city, but everything else was still. Buildings and lamppost held their breath, roads and sidewalks slept tense underneath him, and the people held their families close, always prepared for anything to happen. But that was how life had to be in Gotham, the city that saw everything. 

Once he rode into a dark alley to park his cycle, he shot a grappling hook and decided to travel by rooftop to find her. His heart raced with adrenaline and anticipation. This was crazy, she was too independent of a woman to ever say yes to him. But Bruce was crazy and Selina was crazy, everyone in this forbidden town was crazy. So it was normal. Totally...normal. 

And there she was, leaping ever so gracefully in only a way Catwoman could across the skyline. She was so beautiful and so amazing and all of what made Bruce...happy. He had so much to tell her still, everything he wanted to tell her since he first laid eyes on her on that boat. He knew one day he could and today was going to be the beginning of that.

He followed her little chase she was giving him. He knew she would do this, it was her thing. She runs, he follows after. It wasn't that he didn't like it, he actually loved it, it was a game they could play with each other. It was something special they could share. And here she was, making his heart skip beats. Doing all he could ever ask of her to make him happy.

She finally landed presumably curious as to what he wanted. He wasn't far behind her, landing skilfully at a distance. 

The rain poured louder now but the only thing Bruce could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat and the words that so desperately wanted to pour from the depths of his soul. Today had to be the day.

"Cat." Bruce started.

"Bat?" Selina answered.

Today was the day.


End file.
